Poro
Para el objeto vease . Los Poros son los habitantes más queridos, misteriosos y mágicos provenientes del Abismo de los Lamentos.El origen de los Poros Descripción Nacidos del amor, llenos de júbilo; inocentes, libres, mágicos y puros. Fieles y confiables, aunque ingenuos a veces son, tiernos y peludos: la clave está en su corazón. * Los poros son, en partes iguales, verdad, valor e inocencia. * El color que mejor describe a los poros es “azul tan claro como la nieve freljordeana”. (Pantone P 121-3 U) * La panza de los poros tiene forma de corazón porque están hechos de amor. * Los cuernos de un poro apuntan hacia arriba cuando está emocionado y hacia abajo cuando está asustado. * Los poros se desplazan entre la nieve sirviéndose de sus patitas delanteras. * Hay quienes creen que los poros son indestructibles —aunque alguna vez los animamos cayendo fulminados y retorciéndose después de toparse con una de las fuentes del Abismo. * Los poros sacan la lengua, ya que son increíblemente cálidos (calientes, de hecho). Es por esto que pueden sobrevivir al ambiente duramente frío del Abismo de los Lamentos. * Las están glaseadas con cristales de hielo freljordeano. * Debido a hazañas recientes, es amigo de los poros. * ha notado que la inteligencia de la gente cae ante la presencia de estas criaturas. * Los poros tienen un líder conocido como El Rey Poro. Desarrollo El Origen de los Poros Por Riot Preeti "Cuando estábamos terminando el Abismo de los Lamentos, todos en el equipo estábamos buscando algún elemento que equilibrara la atmósfera serie y fría del Abismo. A diferencia de otros mapas, el Abismo tenía una cadencia muy lineal y estructural —era, literalmente, un puente despojado de cualquier aspecto fantástico, lo que no lo hacía sentir del todo parte de lo que es League Of Legends. Para contrarrestar esto, el equipo entero se suicidó a lanzar ideas de cosas tiernas o divertidas que pudiéramos añadirle a este mapa y que continuaran con el espíritu de LoL, pero sin quitarle nada de su aspecto épico. Era algo complicado porque cualquier cosas que añadiéramos tenía que verse a simple vista pero sin ser un foco de distracción —no queríamos que los jugadores pensaran que se trataba de un súbdito o de un monstruo y que tenían que matarlo. Queríamos crear algo que fuera peludo y que al verlo uno pensara que es capaz de sobrevivir la inclemencia del clima más despiadado, así que RiotEarp se puso a ver imágenes de cabras, renos y osos polares para que le sirvieran de inspiración. Hizo un borrador inicial basado en la versión más tierna de todas esas criaturas y eso fue lo que terminamos usando. El Abismo de los Lamentos es el lugar más frío y duro de toda Runaterra, así que se puede pensar en los poros como la manifestación del calor, la felicidad y el amor que uno encuentra hasta en los lugares más inhóspitos. Después de que RiotOtown modeló y texturizó el primer poro, él y RiotCaptainLx decidieron añadirle una lengua enorme, porque el pequeñito ser les recordaba a un cachorro. Luego, durante la fase de animación, RiotCaptainLx llevó este atributo aún más lejos haciendo que el poro se lamiera la cara de un solo lengüetazo. Ya puesta esa mecánica, hizo que el poro corriera por todos lados jadeando y con la lengua de fuera. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que los poros debían verse así cuando corrían y jadeaban —irradian amor, por tanto están llenos de calor interior, a pesar de las temperaturas extremas del Abismo." Leyenda del Rey Poro La Guerra de las Nieves del año 2014 trajo consigo un modo de juego destacado... y una leyenda. La “Leyenda del Rey Poro”. Se cambió dramáticamente la manera en que se ven las peleas en el Abismo de los Lamentos, asique entremos directamente en las reglas: Jugado en el Abismo de los Lamentos, la Leyenda del Rey Poro es un modo de juego de Selección Oculta de 5 contra 5, donde el objetivo aún es destruir el nexo enemigo. Sin embargo, se tienen alguno compañeros Poro (para lanzarse entre los demás, por supuesto), lanzándose dentro para hacer #grandesjugadas y trabajar en equipo para invocar la ayuda del legendario Rey Poro mismo. Nuevos hechizos de invocador Al jugar a este modo de juego, los hechizos de invocador regulares son reemplazados con dos nuevos, especiales de este modo: Lanza un a larga distancia, infligiendo 20 (10 nivel del campeón) daño verdadero a la primer unidad impactada. Porolanzamiento puede ser reactivado durante los 3 segundos siguientes luego de que impacta a un enemigo para utilizar Porosalto. |description2 = El campeón viaja hacia el objetivo golpeado por el Porolanzamiento. Desplazarse contra el objetivo reduce el enfriamiento de Porolanzamiento' en 5 segundos. |description3 = "Los Poros son un modelo de la aerodinamia de Runaterra" |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | se comporta como un proyectil, aún así son inocentes animales, no hechizos; ignorando cosas como el , y Escudo Antihechizos en general debido a su majestuosidad. ** Riot Games no se hace responsable por el uso aparentemente imprudente de Porolanzamiento, si pregunta, los son falsos. |video = }}}} Golpear a un campeón enemigo con un le da al equipo una Poromarca. Al alcanzar las 10 Poromarcas, el equipo invoca al para que luche con ellos. Mientras esté el , ningún equipo puede conseguir más Poromarcas. |description2 = El campeón se desplaza rápidamente hacia el . Sólo se puede utilizar cuando el es invocado por el equipo. |description3 = "Poros tug the heartstrings. The rest of you just comes along for the ride." |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | }} El Rey Poro El Rey Poro es benevolente y ayuda a cualquier equipo que lo invoque. Puede ser desvanecido, pero sólo para volver cuando se le haya favorecido lo suficiente. A manera de súbdito de asedio tanque, da un impresionante aumento de potencia al equipo al que esté ayudando. Sus poderes incluyen: * Súbdito de asedio tanque con MUCHA vida. ¡Déjalo ser tu línea frontal! * Absorbe a todos los poros lanzados a su alcance por el equipo enemigo, convirtiéndolo en una poderosa fuente de empuje. * Cura a los campeones aliados que se encuentren dentro de su alcance cada 5 segundos, por una cantidad de vida y una cantidad un poco menor de maná basadas en el nivel promedio del equipo. * Cada 5 segundos, el Rey Poro lanzará más poros en un arco alrededor suyo, infligiendo daño mágico contra enemigos sobre los que aterricen. Media Videos= File:Trials of the Poro|Vista previa de Braum File:Legend_of_the_Poro_King_Trailer|Modo de juego destacado de la Guerra de las Nieves 2014 Poro.png|Modelo dentro del juego Poro concept 1.jpg|Ideas de Poro Poro concept 2.jpg|Ideas de las emociones de un Poro Poro concept 3.jpg|Ángulos de un Poro Poro concept 4.jpg|Pies de Poro Concepto de pies de un Poro (inglés) Porogalletas.jpg|Porogalleta Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Poro con bigote y poro volando en la ilustración de Lulu la Maravilla Invernal Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Alfombra de Poro & Robot Poro en la ilustración de Orianna la Maravilla Invernal Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Poros del Vacío en en la ilustración de Malzahar Día Nevado Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Poro gigante en la ilustración de Sejuani Jinete de Poros Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros.jpg|Fondo de escritorio de la Guerra de las Nieves 2014 mostrando una gran cantidad de Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poros 2.jpg|Fondo de escritorio de la Guerra de las Nieves 2014 mostrando una gran cantidad de Poros. Snowdown Showdown 2014 Poro King.jpg|Fondo de escritorio de la Guerra de las Nieves 2014 mostrando al Rey Poro. Trivia * Los poros fueron diseñados por RiotOtown y RiotEarp. * Poro, en finlandés, significa reno. * Al jugar como , al alimentar un poro con , le crecerán bigotes (de diferente color de acuerdo al aspecto que este utilizando Braum en ese momento). * Antes, se los podía matar al llevarlos contra la fuente. * También se los podía matar con la pasiva . Referencias de:Poro en:Poro pl:Poro Categoría:Poro